


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Sweat)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (047 - Sweat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Sweat)

Hermione lay panting for breath, sweat beaded between her shoulders and dappled along her spine. "That was new," she muttered. Her voice sounded odd to her, a little strained, and she hoped she had some extra potions in the kitchen to help soothe her throat. Draco's attentions had resulted in a lot of screaming.

She slid one hand across the bed to pat his hair, moist with sweat from his exertions. "Finally read that book I gave you?"

Draco grunted. His mouth moved against her wrist in a weak kiss. "Yeah. Good book. Good tricks." He let out a long, exhausted sigh. "Page fifty. Doing that again."

Hermione chuckled and touched her foot to his calf. "Told you. Books are good."

He snorted. Rolling over, he threw one arm across her waist. Their skin, hot and damp, stuck together. "Fine," he said with a kiss to her shoulder. "Books are good. Especially that one." He nuzzled up to her ear and gently bit the shell of it. "And we're doing chapter four tomorrow. The whole thing."

Hermione hummed. "Really. Sure you'll be up for that?"

He rested his head on her back and laughed. "Oh, yes. Definitely. There were illustrations."


End file.
